Gene Marshall
Gene Marshall is a character in the Showtime series DEXTER, as well as in Dexter Early Cuts. He is a real estate mogul, millionaire, and arsonist. Description Gene is a tall man with light brown hair. He wears a brown business suit. Personality Dexter's Narrative: "Gene Marshall...real-estate mobile, millionaire...and arsonist. Set fire to one of his own apartment complexes. Didn't matter that his insurance policy had expired or that a dozen residents were still inside. Marshall lost six million dollars and seven innocent people lost their lives''." Early Cuts * Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall Marshall was a real-estate developer and millionaire who set one of his own apartment complexes on fire, killing seven people. He hadn't paid the insurance and lost millions of dollars because of the fire. His psychiatrist deemed him mentally unfit to stand trial. After only three months in a psychiatric institution (due to paying off his psychiatrist), Marshall was released and went back to his usual life of luxury. Dexter targeted Marshall and set up a kill room with candles and photos of Marshall's victims. He restrained Marshall in plastic and taunted him with smoke from a match. After a brief conversation, Dexter slit Marshall's throat with a pocket knife. Just as he was about to cut up the body, Debra called, having just received her driver's license. She wanted to take Dexter for a drive to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. In a hurry, Dexter put Marshall's body in the trunk of his own car and headed toward his sister. Unfortunately, Marshall didn't die, and Dexter heard a thumping in the trunk. When the trunk was opened, Marshall tried to slash Dexter with his knife. Dexter knocked him unconscious with a flashlight and finished him off by driving over his head with the car. Dexter then attempted to dispose of the body parts by setting them on fire with gasoline, only to have the fluid explode. In the Early Cuts storyline, this is when Dexter purchased his boat from Marshall's psychiatrist, Dr. Greenstein, to have a better way to dispose of his victims. Season One * "Return to Sender" When The Ice Truck Killer brought back from the ocean Dexter's latest victim, it resulted in a police investigation. Dexter decided to eliminate any evidence that might implicate him. He threw his Kill Tools overboard from his boat, and was about to do the same with his blood slide collection. Before doing that, Dexter reminisced over his slides. Gene was the second victim that Dexter remembered. Like most of Dexter's victims, Gene was wrapped in plastic wrap and had a cut over his right cheek. Dexter had also placed candles around Gene. Before his death, Gene asked Dexter if he had ever watched someone burn alive. Victims Unlike Cindy Landon and Alex Timmons, there is no direct inconsistency between his kills in Early Cuts or the Showtime series so all of his victims can be considered canon as a whole. Gene may have been the most prolific killer prior to The Ice Truck Killer who died at Dexter's hands. The victims are not mentioned in the TV series. Their photos are shown in Early Cuts, and their names were obtained from a now defunct Showtime website. * Herb Watson (age 73) * Jacob Williams (age 31) * Harold Tress (age 44) * Bob Mority (age 27) * Kim Yancy (age 29) * Vince Colbert (age 33) * Craig Johnson (age 40) Inconsistency * According to Early Cuts, Gene Marshall was killed in '''1993', and Alex Timmons was killed in '''2003. '''Dexter took his first blood slide from Alex Timmons, but Marshall had a blood slide in Dexter's box ("Return to Sender"). Quote * "He may have played the system, but he's about to get burned." -Dexter, regarding Gene Marshall Related Pages * Slice of Life * Kill Tools * Blood Slide Boxes * Valerie Castillo * Dexter Morgan/Early Cuts * Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall Trivia *He shares his last name with serial killer Travis Marshall, however, no other relation exists between them. *Gene Marshall is an arsonist, using fire as his killing method, just as Lila West does in Season Two and Joe Jensen in Season Seven. Category:Deceased Category:Deceased (Early Cuts) Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Minor characters Category:Mass murderers Category:Mass murderers (Early Cuts) Category:Arsonists Category:Arsonists (Early Cuts) Category:Killed at close range Category:Killed at close range (Early Cuts) Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed by Dexter (Early Cuts) Category:Blood Slide Box 1 Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Attempted Murderers (Early Cuts) Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter (Early Cuts) Category:Murder Victims (Early Cuts) Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter